FanFic aBouT HaRRy PoTTeR
by VikiTaa
Summary: holaa! espero que les guste! ES COMO SI FUERA EL PRINCIPIO DEL LIBRO 6!suertee!
1. Confesiones Inesperadas

1.– Confesiones Inesperadas

Harry ya estaba harto de Privet Drive, y solo llevaba alli dos semanas. Sus tíos no lo dejaban en paz, principalmente teniendo en cuenta los sucesos del año anterior, en el que se había ido de la casa dejando tan solo una nota, luego de que su "escuadrón de rescate" los engañara haciéndolos ir hasta un supuesto concurso de jardines mas cuidados de Gran Bretaña. Constantemente lo tenían vigilado, y lo sobornaban con mucha frecuencia aprovechando que ahora sabían que él no podría volver a hacer magia fuera del colegio o de lo contrario lo expulsarían. Era comprensible que las dos semanas pasadas habían sido asombrosamente cortas, pero no era placentero ya que el tiempo se le hacía corto a causa de no tener ni un solo minuto libre. Harry pasaba cada hora del día, desde el alba hasta el anochecer, limpiando y ordenando la casa de modo que esta quedara impecable, mientras que los Dursley se sentaban en el jardín a contemplarlo bebiendo algún refresco o mirando televisión en la fresca cocina. Aunque Harry esperaba con ansias el momento de almorzar y el de cenar, los Dursley empezaban a ser cada vez mas miserables, y con el paso de los días reducían la cantidad de alimento de su sobrino. De esta manera, Harry, cansado de trabajar acalorado y bajo el sol todo el día engullía dos veces al día pequeñas cantidades de comida para luego ir a dormir unas pocas horas que no le servían en lo más mínimo para descansar.

Se encontraba entonces tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, observando el techo con la mirada perdida. Estaba realmente exhausto. Los Dursley le habían hecho podar el césped de los jardines delantero y trasero, lavar el coche de Tío Vernon, limpiar todas las habitaciones de la casa, y lavar los platos luego de una cena que había sido preparada con la utilización de muchos mas cacharros de los necesarios, según noto Harry, y eso que solo había sido para sus dos tíos. Luego de ese día tan duro, milagrosamente sus tíos lo habían dejado ir, media hora antes del horario en que habitualmente le permitían descansar. Harry estaba pasándolo muy mal aquel verano, porque ese no había sido el único día de trabajo duro. Cada mañana debía levantarse y hacer el trabajo doméstico que tía Petunia había decido no hacer más. Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando un súbito y extremadamente fuerte golpe resonó en toda la casa. Hedwig, la lechuza, comenzó a dar sonoros alaridos que provocaron que Harry se aturdiera. Muy extrañado, tomó la varita de dentro de su cajón y bajó las escaleras silenciosa pero rápidamente. Al llegar al final contempló una escena que le causó mucha gracia, pero no se rió por miedo a que sus tíos lo reprendieran más de lo que normalmente lo hacían. Su primo Dudley estaba tendido en la puerta de la casa, sentado, con aspecto de aturdido y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Su mano, con la cual con mucha probabilidad había amortiguado la caída, sostenía algo que Harry no podía reconocer desde su ubicación. Al parecer, sus tíos si lo reconocieron, porque exclamaron:

-¡Dudley! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y que es ESO que tienes en al mano? – poniendo bastante énfasis en la palabra "eso".

-¿Esto? – preguntó Dudley con cara de idiota mostrándoles a sus padres un cigarrillo encendido – Esto es mi varita mágica – les comentó.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, caramelito? – preguntó Petunia, alarmada - ¡Vernon! ¡Dudley tiene algo! ¡Miralo!

Pero tío Vernon no podía articular palabra. Observaba con ojos desorbitados a la cara de su hijo y luego a su mano derecha, en la que el cigarrillo se consumía lentamente.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? – le preguntó lentamente, como procurando que su hijo entendiera bien lo que el le estaba diciendo.

-De aquí, mira – le dijo su hijo de forma natural, sacando de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor que le mostró a su padre – Los compré hace un rato, aquí a la vuelta.

-¿Pero que dices, cachorrito? Mi muñequito precioso, si tu no puedes haber comprado eso...¿estás seguro de lo que dices? – Preguntó su madre dulcemente.

-Por supuesto que si, hace siglos que los compro con el dinero que me dan a diario para comprar algo para el té.

Todas estas confesiones no le resultaban extrañas a Harry, que sabía la situación de su primo hacía siglos. Lo que si lo extrañaba era el hecho de que su primo confesara todo esto cuando en realidad el siempre pretendía parecer un ángel caído del cielo. Pero, la verlo, se le ocurrió una buena idea.  
-Yo sé que puede hacerse – comentó Harry cautelosamente. – En donde yo estudio tenemos una manera de averiguar...

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto ferozmente su tío, mirando a Harry con ojos rabiosos.

-Quiero decir que tengo una posible solución, para saber que es lo que le sucede a Dudley. Es un hechizo sencillo que da a cualquier persona que lo reciba la capacidad de responder la verdad a cada pregunta que se le haga, pero solo puede preguntar quien lo ejecuta. – se inventó Harry rápidamente.

-¿Cómo sabemos que debemos confiar en ti? – preguntó desconfiada tía Petunia.

-Porque soy su única salida – les dijo Harry – Es lo único que pueden hacer para saber que le sucede.

-De acuerdo – aceptó tío Vernon a regañadientes – Trae esa maldita varita mágica y haz lo que tengas que hacer.


	2. El conjuro y la varita

Capitulo 2. – El conjuro y la varita

Harry se acercó a su primo cuidadosamente. No sabía por qué motivo sus tíos habían olvidado que en realidad él no podía hacer magia en Privet Drive ni en ningún otro lugar que fuera el colegio, y luego de torturarlo todo el verano aprovechando que él no podía hacer nada al respecto, repentinamente se olvidaban de todo y le pedían que hiciera un conjuro para ayudar a Dudley. Su cerebro iba a toda máquina, como hacia siempre que debía calcular lo que pensaban los Dursley y a la vez pensar que hacer él. Sus tíos no se acordaban del Decreto para la Prudente Limitación de Magia en Menores de Edad, y por el momento eso daba a Harry la posibilidad de fingir un conjuro para que los Dursley creyeran que Dudley diría nada mas que la verdad. Aún así, lo curioso era que Dudley estaba diciendo la verdad de todas formas, lo que hacía que Harry tuviera que imaginar de donde provenía el problema. Podía ser que Dudley solo estuviera ebrio, después de todo, siempre bebía en exceso cuando salía con sus amigos, pero aún así...¿Podía ser que el alcohol hiciera a su primo permanecer en un estado en el que era incapaz de controlar lo que decía, y de esa manera confesaba todo lo que solía esconder a sus padres¿O era otra cosa lo que provocaba ese comportamiento extraño en su primo? Fugazmente se cruzaban por su cabeza ideas no muy alocadas sobre posibles maleficios que podrían haberle echado a su primo para confesar algo como...¡algo como el paradero de Harry mismo! Esto lo conmocionó momentáneamente, hasta que logró calmarse otra vez. Su primo era demasiado idiota para serle útil a alguien...¿o no lo era? Nervioso, Harry se apresuró a comprobarlo.

-Bien – les dijo a sus tíos. – Primero debo hacer el encantamiento, pero descuiden – aclaró al ver las caras de pánico de los Dursley – no le sucederá nada. El hechizo solo dará a Dudley un estado de lucidez suficiente para responder a las preguntas, y es cien por ciento efectivo: nos dirá toda la verdad. – Se acercó a su primo, y rápidamente pensó en algún conjuro que no existiera para hacerlo pasar por aquel que debía echarle a Dudley. Era indispensable que el conjuro no existiera realmente, o de lo contrario luego de ejecutarlo el Ministerio no tardaría en expulsarlo del colegio. Justo a tiempo se le ocurrió una idea. - _Veritaserum! – _exclamó dirigiendo su varita a la cara de Dudley, que lo miraba con cara de bobo, mientras un fino hilo de saliva caía por su boca lentamente. Por supuesto, no sucedió nada, pero los Dursley no tenían idea de lo que sucedía cuando alguien lanzaba un conjuro. Harry bajó la verita y se dirigió a su primo.

-Dudley¿dónde has estado? – le preguntó claramente, de forma que entendiera cada palabra.

-En la casa de Pier Polkiss. – respondió este al instante, mirándolo con la misma cara de idiota que antes. Era obvio que algo le sucedía.

-¡Nos dijiste que irías a la biblioteca a buscar la información sobre tu tarea del colegio! – exclamó espantada tía Petunia, pero Dudley no le hizo caso.

-Pregúntale que ha estado haciendo – ladró tío Vernon a Harry.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Dudley? – preguntó Harry a su primo, evitando reírse a toda costa, algo que era muy difícil al tener que ver la cara de su primo, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Fuimos a la plaza con la pandilla. – contestó Dudley - A la vuelta compramos unos de éstos. – señaló el cigarrillo de su mano. – Ya les he dicho. Hace años que los compró.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo? – preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso! – exclamó tía Petunia, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que no, esta vez no nos ha alcanzado para la cerveza. La próxima vez será – dijo Dudley, pícaramente. – Pero claro, el señor de aquí a la vuelta ya no quiere vendernos más porque sabe que luego de beberla no nos portamos bien – sonrió. – Ese viejo estúpido no tiene idea de lo que tramamos.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo Harry, triunfante a tía Petunia. – Hace años que se que lo hace – les comentó. – Pero nunca se los conté porque sabía que no me creerían.

Los Dursley estaban espantados. No podían creer que su hijo estuviera diciendo todo esto.

-¡Tu le has hecho algo para que dijera todas estas mentiras! – exclamó acusadoramente tío Vernon.

-Sé razonable, Vernon, Dudley ha traído realmente los cigarrillos. – dijo cortantemente tía Petunia.

-Pero de todas formas...Me parece que a Dudley le han echado un maleficio. Otro maleficio – aclaró Harry al mirar a sus tíos. – Es que...El esta diciendo la total verdad...- había llegado a la conclusión de que no ganaba nada escondiéndoles a sus tíos lo que pensaba.

-Explícate, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día – gruño su tío. Estaba muy pálido, y miraba a Dudley con aprensión.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que...Tal vez alguien mas le haya echado un maleficio, alguien fuera de la casa. Hay hechizos que sirven para hacer que la víctima confiese cualquier cosa que se le pregunte, pero se requiere magia mas avanzada y son métodos peligrosos, de tortura. – les explicó. – Podría preguntarle que ha pasado, pero...No se si me responderá.

-Hazlo – le ordenaron su tíos al unísono. Parecían muy atemorizados.

-Dudley, tu has...¿Has estado con algún mago?

-¿Mago¿Qué es un mago? – preguntó Dudley, desconcertado, al tiempo que su madre comenzaba a sollozar por la salud mental de su hijo.

-¿Has visto una de estas cosas¿Una varita? No ésta, otra varita, de otro mago. ¿Has visto una? – le preguntó, mostrándole la varita que sostenía firmemente en la mano.

-Claro que si – le dijo su primo resueltamente.

-¿Quién la tenía? – le preguntó Harry, desconcertado, pero a la vez desesperado. Su primo decia las cosas con total naturalidad y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

-Yo – respondió una voz fría detrás de él.


	3. No es de tu incumbencia

Capítulo 3. – No es de tu incumbencia

La voz detrás de Harry le resultaba muy familiar, pero a la vez tan distante...No podía recordar de quién era...

-No voltees – le ordenó la voz. – Permanece así mientras te explico lo que necesitas saber, Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos y apretón la mandíbula, pensativo. No se le ocurría que clase de persona podría estar en Privet Drive con una varita mágica, que él conociera.

-Yo le eché el maleficio a tu primo para que dijera la verdad a todo lo que le preguntaras. Tu sabes que no puedes realizar conjuros frente a estos muggles, te podrían haber expulsado. – Harry miró a los Dursley, que lo miraban con cara de querer matarlo. En ese momento la voz añadió: - Aún así, el chico no les ha mentido: existe un conjuro para que el que lo recibe diga la verdad, y efectivamente este niño – señaló a Dudley – ha dicho la verdad todo el tiempo. Es solo que Potter no ha hecho el conjuro correcto.

Harry seguía devanándose los sesos, intentando en vano averiguar quién era el que hablaba. Aún así no podía voltear: la voz se lo había prohibido y sentía la punta de una varita clavándose justo en su nuca.

-Ya que no puedo voltear...¿Puede decirme que hace aquí? – preguntó Harry incómodamente. Estaba decidido a hacer que el intruso confesara su identidad.

-He venido por asuntos importantes Potter, muy pocos de los cuales entenderías y ninguno de los cuales te incumben. – le dijo la voz, que era muy fría y cargada de odio.

Harry se detuvo en ese instante.Ya había odio eso antes, hacia muy poco. Y esa voz...

-Antes de que digas algo mas, Potter, déjame decirte que tu primo ha sido muy útil para obtener la información que yo necesitaba.

-¿Y cuál era esa información? – cuestionó Harry de mal modo.

-Cuida ese tono, mocoso, a mi no me hablaras de ese modo. Como ya te he dicho, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, dejemos el interrogatorio sobre mi, si no te molesta.

-Claro, solo algo mas...¿Qué le ha pasado a mi primo? ¡Solo mírelo! Esta como...¡estúpido! – dijo Harry, intentando en vano encontrar una palabra para definir el nuevo estado de su primo.

-Él mismo ya te ha dicho que ha estado bebiendo. – le respondió secamente la voz.

-Pero ¿Qué ha bebido? Siempre bebe en exceso pero jamás ha estado así...¿Qué bebió esta vez?

-Oh, solo tres copas de Whisky de Fuego – contestó la voz irónicamente, como si lo que Dudley se había bebido fueran solo tres cucharadas de jugo de naranja. – Con Veritaserum. – agregó.

Esto último confesó todas las sospechas de Harry sobre quien podía ser la misteriosa voz.

-¡Usted! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – le preguntó.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Potter! – gritó Snape, furioso. – ¡A ti no te incumbe lo que yo haga!

-Me incumbe si usted le hace daño a mi primo. No se lo permitiré por ningún motivo. - Buscó la varita en sus bolsillos, pero en el momento en que iba a darse vuelta sintió que la varita de Snape se le clavaba con mas fuerza en la nuca.

-No seas necio, Potter. Enfrentarte conmigo solo provocaría que salgas herido. Solo cállate y escucha.

Cállate y escucha...Eso no era lo que Harry tenía en mente precisamente. Tomó la varita con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz, se dio vuelta rápidamente separándose de Snape, y exclamó _Expelliarmus! _al tiempo que Snape exclamaba _Protego!. _De la varita de Harry salió un chorro de luz roja, pero al llegar cerca de Snape rebotó en el escudo mágico que éste había invocado, y se dirigió a Harry. Le dio de lleno en el pecho, y lo expulsó hacia atrás, mientras su cara expresaba total desconcierto. Harry caía, caía y caía...Formando un perfecto semicírculo, cayó, y en su caída atravesó un arco del cual colgaba un viejo y raído velo negro. Un grito de _¡Sirius! _resonó distante, al tiempo que Harry Potter caía de su cama en la habitación donde se había quedado dormido mirando al techo con la mirada perdida.


	4. Sueños de Realidad

Capítulo 4. – Realidad y Fantasía

Sobresaltado, Harry se incorporó. Estaba muy agitado y sudoroso. Confundido, volvió a la cama e intentó recordar aquel extraño sueño. Había revivido con total perfección el momento en que Bellatrix mataba a Sirius...(N/A: Bueno, no con total perfección pero me refiero a la parte en que cae en semicírculo y eso, no?). Ni siquiera recordaba cuando finalizaba la realidad y comenzaba el sueño...Se concentró en recordar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de quedarse dormido. Recordó que estaba en su habitación pensando en su día cuando oyó un ruido sordo, como de golpe. ¿O eso era parte del sueño? No se acordaba...Decidió comprobarlo. Bajó las escaleras, y se encontró a sus tíos viendo las noticias en la Sala.

-¿No ha vuelto Dudley? – preguntó. Su tío gruñó a modo de respuesta, y Harry supuso que quería decir que no. Volvió a su habitación todavía pensando en su sueño. Al entrar en ella, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. ¿Qué era lo diferente? Y ahí se dio cuenta: la ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó a ella y miró hacia abajo. Y ahí estaba, andrajoso, con un cigarrillo en la mano y saludando a sus amigos, su primo Dudley, grande e imponente como nunca antes lo había estado desde que Harry lo conocía.

-Tú, idiota, sal de ahí o no podré entrar. – le dijo, lo más discretamente que pudo para no alertar a sus padres que estaban ahí, al lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Harry. – La puerta esta para allá, bobo.

-Vuélveme a decir bobo y lamentaras haber nacido, cuatro ojos. – respondió su primo agresivamente. A Harry no le molestó: su primo hacía constantes referencias a los anteojos de Harry o al físico de este de forma despectiva, como es de esperar.

-Ya...¿Por qué no entras por la puerta como un chico normal, cachorrito? Ahora no puedes decirme nada porque tu madre te llama así todo el tiempo...¡No querrás pegarle también a ella! – se burló Harry. Ya en otra ocasión había molestado a su primo con esas cosas, pero aquella vez había sido premiado con un buen golpe en la cara.

-Cállate. No puedo entrar a casa así, pero tampoco podía ir a la plaza vestido con la ropa con la que me hicieron salir...-dijo su primo en un susurro impaciente - ¡Muévete ya, o no podré subir a tiempo!

Harry se corrió para tras mientras su primo escalaba el muro de una manera sorprendentemente ágil para ser él. Trepó por la ventana de Harry e ingresó en la habitación.

-¿Cómo abriste la ventana? – le preguntó éste.

-La dejaste entreabierta para dejar salir a esa lechuza tuya...Solo he tirado una piedra y se abrió sola...

-Para estar todo el día aquí encerrado, eres más desordenado que yo – le comentó su primo con tono burlón. Sabía perfectamente que Harry no podía estar nunca en su cuarto porque se pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando para los Dursley. Dudley mismo tenía siempre alguna tarea para él, y siempre resultaba ser muy tediosa.

-¿Y por qué no te cambiaste en al casa de Polkiss? – preguntó Harry, mientras intentaba no ver a su obeso primo cambiarse los jeans gastados y rotos por sus pantalones de vestir color beige claro.

-¿Crees que dejaría que mi pandilla me viera vestido así? – preguntó Dudley con tono malhumorado. – Esta ropa es para niños idiotas, solo mírame, con corbata de moñito y camisa blanca a tomar el té con mis amigos...Nadie viste así en estos días. – concluyó.

-Entiendo – dijo Harry, comprensivamente. Muchas veces sentía algo que se parecía mucho a la pena por Dudley, ya que el era un niño mimado que no sabía lo que era sentir falta de algo, pero a la vez le faltaban tantas cosas...

-Oye, ahora volveré a bajar por la ventana y entraré por la puerta como si tal cosa. Luego de eso ordenaras mis juegos de PlayStation por orden alfabético y harás mis tareas de álgebra para Smeltings...Me están costando horrores.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no sabes el abecedario?

-Ordenarás mis juegos de PlayStation por orden alfabético y luego harás mi tarea de álgebra – repitió Dudley contorsionando los nudillos amenazadoramente. – Y no habrá discusiones.

-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que haré todo eso. Tu estas aprendiendo álgebra, haz tu mismo tu propia tarea, yo ya tengo la mía. Y sobre tus juegos de PlayStation, son tu problema.

-Lo harás – le dijo Dudley autoritariamente – porque sabes que mis padres te obligarán si yo se los digo...

-¿Y qué tal si yo les dijera lo que ha estado haciendo su pequeño hijo Dudley todo este tiempo, y lo que ha hecho hoy? – insinuó Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo no muy pronunciada en la cara.

-Te arrancaría cada cabello, uno por uno, de esa mugrienta cabeza que tienes – le dijo su primo ferozmente.

-Eso no le haría olvidar lo que yo haya dicho – le comentó Harry. Recordaba haber tenido una conversación muy similar tres veranos atrás con su tío Vernon, respecto a tía Marge. Sabía perfectamente como controlar el asunto.

-Tú no tienes pruebas – dijo Dudley, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas – le dijo Harry a su primo. En realidad tenía pruebas, no muy buenas, pero le servirían de algo al menos. – Ya me has oído: o tu haces tus cosas y yo las mías o tus padres sabrán que es lo que haces en lugar de tomar el té con tus amigos todos los días.

Dudley parecía convencido luego de esto. Se dirigió a la ventana y saltó velozmente. Se acercó a la puerta y gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus padres lo oyeran:

-¡Adiós señora Polkiss, gracias por el té! – y entró a la casa.

Harry oyó a sus tíos recibir a Dudley muy complacidos. Oyó como su primo subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación.

Se puso el pijama y se acostó pensativo. No sabía como podría presentar sus pruebas en caso de que su primo lo obligara a trabajar. Al menos tenía la ropa andrajosa y con olor a cigarrillo, que el muy estúpido había dejado en la habitación de Harry. Escuchando las exclamaciones de su exasperado primo, que intentaba hacer su tarea de álgebra, Harry se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todo había sido un sueño. O tal vez no.


	5. El plan de Hermione

Capítulo 5. – El plan de Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya he hablado con mis padres al respecto, y están de acuerdo. El plan funcionara, ellos también son muggles y te aseguro que tus tíos no notaran nada. _

_La carta que envié por correo muggle dice que estaremos allí el 28 de julio a las 4 en punto. Te aseguro que seremos puntuales._

_No olvides que supuestamente tu no me conoces, así que no hagas comentarios ni aparentes por ningún motivo el hecho de que nos hemos visto._

_El plan saldrá a la perfección, y si todo marcha como lo planeado, tu cumpleaños en la Madriguera será el mejor de tu vida._

_Mucha suerte, y hasta entonces._

_Un beso de_

_Hermione_

Hermione había enviado esa carta hacía tres días. Harry estaba al tanto de que ella tenía un plan para evitar que Harry pasara otro verano completo en Privet Drive, donde seguramente su cumpleaños sería olvidado como la existencia de sus padres; pero era una noticia que los padres de su amiga estuvieran involucrados. De hecho, Hermione hablaba como si Harry supiera de que se trataba el plan, pero la verdad era que jamás había recibido ninguna carta que lo explicara. Aunque esto le parecía extraño, Harry le envió de vuelta a Hedwig con una breve contestación.

_Por supuesto que no diré nada. El plan marchará bien. ¿Podríamos repasarlo una vez más? Espero no te importe repetirlo, para no olvidar nada importante._

_Nos veremos el 28 de julio. Hasta entonces,_

_Cariños de_

_Harry_

No quería demostrarle abiertamente que no sabía el plan, porque sabía que su amiga iba a exasperarse por ser Harry tan desatento, o preocuparse por una posible intercepción de la carta que había enviado con el desarrollo de su plan.

Así, la respuesta de Hermione llegó dos días después. Aclaró todas las dudas de Harry al leerla, y a la vez le trajo una alegría saber que no era un completo idiota: era imposible que no recordara el plan si Hermione se lo hubiera dicho.

_¡Oh Harry lo siento! Olvidé decirte el plan...¡Es que estoy tan ocupada con las tareas escolares y con las lechuzas de Ron que no he recordado ese detalle! Soy una completa estúpida..._

Harry se detuvo en la frase "las lechuzas de Ron". De manera que Ron enviaba cartas a Hermione...Por supuesto, también se las mandaba a él, pero lo inquietaba un poco que su amigo escribiera tanto a Hermione. En su interior, Harry siempre había pensado que Hermione y Ron terminarían juntos...

_De acuerdo, he pensado mucho en esto y he notado que, según tú, lo único que hace felices a tus tíos es verte infeliz a ti. De modo que he pensado en que mi familia y yo nos hiciéramos pasar por una familia muggle de Escocia y que queremos enviarte a un internado allí. En realidad se la ofreceremos a Dudley primero, como hablando del varón más grande de la familia. Créeme que tus tíos no aceptarán la beca para Dudley, pero la aceptarán para ti, ya que te la ofreceremos como segundo varón de la familia. (ya verás como marcha todo bien)._

_Mis padres y yo iremos en coche, vestidos como perfectos muggles, y te aseguro que tus tíos no reconocerán ningún indicio de magia entre nosotros._

_Como ya te he dicho, tu debes aparentar no conocerme ni nada por el estilo, tu y yo no nos conocemos._

_¡Nos veremos en tres días!_

_Tus tíos se enterarán de nuestra visita cuando el cartero muggle les entregue, el 25 de julio, una perfecta carta muggle que he falsificado como si fuera tanto de la familia como del supuesto internado escocés al que te convocaremos. (La convocatoria será a través de una beca, se que tus tíos no pagarían un centavo por ti)_

_Hasta entonces, sé cuidadoso, y ten tus cosas medianamente ordenadas. Me temo que mis padres y yo no seremos muy agradables contigo para agradar a tus tíos, por lo que no tendrás mucho tiempo de acomodar tu baúl para irte. Actúa como lo harías con muggles importantes y a quienes no conoces. Yo sé lo que te digo._

_Cariños de_

_Hermione_

Ahora Harry entendía todo. Ese mismo día, según la carta de Hermione, llegaría la carta muggle para los Dursley. Harry decidió hacer buena letra. Con mucha suerte y discreción por su parte, tal vez pasaría su cumpleaños fuera de Privet Drive y de la mirada de cerdito de su primo.

Bajó a desayunar alegremente por todos los sucesos que se avecinaban, y al llegar a la cocina se sentó en su silla habitual. Su tía estaba friendo unos huevos y el tocino de la mañana (Dudley había abandonado su dieta hacía un tiempo, aunque su barriga no lo abandonaba por ningún motivo), su primo miraba televisión con cara de bobo, y su tío...

-¡Escucha esto Petunia! – exclamó sorprendido - ¡Hemos recibido una carta del Instituto escocés del que hemos oído en el noticioso, el Internado de Edimburgo! – leía emocionado la carta, y sus pequeños y mezquinos ojos pasaban emocionados de línea en línea a una velocidad increíble – Y dice que...¡dice que hemos obtenido una beca en la familia!

Eso fue más de que lo que tía Petunia podía escuchar. Se largó a llorar emocionadamente, dejando quemar el tocino, y se abalanzó sobre Dudley dándole desesperados besos de felicitación.

-¡Mi hijo, mi Dudley con una beca! – exclamaba, radiante de felicidad. – ¡Esto merece un premio! Hoy iremos a cenar afuera, ¿cierto, Vernon?

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, claro que sí, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!

-¿Y qué haremos con el chico? – preguntó Petunia, sin preocuparse demasiado. Harry no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pues podemos dejarlo aquí, aunque...No, mejor lo llevaremos. Una vez en la vida no le harña mal salir de estas cuatro paredes. – contestó tío Vernon, pensativo, pero al fin y al cabo decidido.

Petunia y Dudley lo miraron con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Te sientes bien, papá? ¿Qué Harry vendrá a cenar con nosotros? Yo no quiero que él vaya a...

Miró a Harry en ese momento, quién, hábilmente, le dijo solo moviendo los labios: O voy a cenar con ustedes, o tus padres sabrán lo que has hecho y los dos nos quedamos sin cena. Esto convenció a Dudley, que se calló al instante.

-¿Qué decías, caramelito? – preguntó Petunia, que estaba deseosa de escuchar a alguien que prohibiera a Harry aquella maravillosa salida familiar.

-Que yo no...- miró a Harry, quién le devolvió la mirada de forma significativa – yo no quiero que él se quede aquí, pero tal vez deberíamos considerar la forma en que él se viste. No podemos llevarlo así vestido...

-Claro que no, eso es obvio. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a hacer unas compras? Tal vez podamos comprar ropas nuevas para los cuatro, y así estar presentables tanto para la cena como para el encuentro del día 28.

Dudley y Petunia volvieron a mirar a Vernon, pero no podían rechazar la oferta de las compras y la cena.

-De acuerdo – dijo Vernon, tomando el silencio y las miradas de asombro de su familia como signo de asentimiento – Busquen sus cosas y en cinco minutos partimos.


	6. La Verdadera Familia

Capítulo 6. – La verdadera familia

El 28 de julio Harry despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado que Hermione llegaba montada en un thestral vestida con la blusa y la faldita de Winky...Y sus tíos la miraban sorprendidos y con asco y temor se negaban a dejar libre a Harry...

No había sido un sueño tan horrible, y a Harry no lo hubiera asustado tanto de no estar tan inseguro sobre la suerte que podía correr ese mismo día cuando Hermione y sus padres llegaran a Privet Drive.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y comprobó que eran las nueve de la mañana. Parecía increíble que los Dursley no lo hubieran despertado ya, e interpretó todos los sucesos ocurridos como un mal presagio. Porque sus tíos lo habían llevado ayer a comprarse nuevas ropas, y luego los cuatro habían ido a cenar a un restaurante muy caro. Harry, por supuesto, estaba radiante de felicidad. Tenía nueva ropa (siempre llevaba las herencias de Dudley, que obviamente eran muy grandes para él y últimamente solían estar rotas y en mal estado) y los Dursley parecían caer en el plan de Hermione. Lo que a Harry lo preocupaba era que sus tíos llegaran a aceptar la beca para Dudley, porque haciendo eso desbaratarían todo el plan.

Se vistió con las ropas que le habían comprado especialmente para esa ocasión. Puso especial esmero en peinar su cabello, por lo general muy desaliñado. Se miró al espejo, y pensando que era todo lo que podía hacer, bajó a desayunar.

Al entrar en la cocina, sus tíos lo ignoraron por completo, como era costumbre. Hay cosas que no pueden evitar, pensó Harry. Se sentó en su silla de siempre, y sus tía le puso un plato en frente. Harry, resignado a comer lo que a su primo no le gustaba, acercó su plato a si mismo pero al contemplarlo bien se quedó muy impresionado. En su plato había tocino, huevos cocidos, tarta de frutilla y tostadas con mermelada. Miró a su tía, que servía el mismo contenido en los platos de su marido y su hijo. Le había puesto a Harry la misma variedad y cantidad de comida que a Dudley y tío Vernon. ¿Habían aprendido los Dursley, finalmente, que Harry era el hijo de la hermana de Petunia, y que luego de vivir como su esclavo por quince años, ya podían empezar a tratarlo como a un hijo? Petunia les entregó a Dudley y a Harry un vaso de jugo de naranja y colocó la jarra en el medio de la mesa, mientras le daba a tío Vernon su taza de café y se sentaba ella misma a beber su té con tarta de frutilla. Harry, muy sorprendido, comenzó a engullir educadamente su desayuno, observando a sus tíos y a su primo hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Tío Vernon leía el periódico muy concentrado, comiendo una tostada con mermelada.

-¿Me pasas el azúcar Harry, por favor? – le pidió amablemente su tío. Harry, que no entendía lo que sucedía, lo hizo. – Gracias. – le dijo su tío tomando la azucarera que su sobrino le alcanzaba.

Harry se bebió de un trago su jugo de naranja. Su primo, al ver que el vaso de Harry estaba vacío al igual que el suyo, se arrimó un poco más a la mesa, tomó la jarra de jugo de naranja, y comenzó a llenarle el vaso, para luego llenar el suyo mismo.

-Estaba esperando a que te acabaras el tuyo para servirnos a ambos – le explicó Dudley a Harry, al verle la cara de aturdimiento.

-Oh, gracias Dudley – le dijo Harry. En realidad él no odiaba a su primo, y en este momento en que él se comportaba tan amistosamente, era inevitable ser amable también. Dudley le daba bastante pena.

-Petunia, ¿a qué hora dijiste que se presentarían?

-A las tres en punto, Vernon. – respondió tía Petunia felizmente. – A propósito Harry, muchas gracias por peinarte esta mañana, el cabello te ha quedado muy bien – le dijo su tía a Harry, cuya sorpresa iba en aumento. Si el plan de Hermione resultaba, pasaría el mejor cumpleaños de su vida...

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Harry, ¡este sábado es tu cumpleaños! – recordó Dudley repentinamente. - ¡Alcanzaras la mayoría de edad como yo!

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry. Había olvidado que al cumplir los dieciséis años podría hacer magia fuera del colegio, por ser mayor de edad.

-Había olvidado tu cumpleaños – admitió tío Vernon. – Bueno, tendremos que pensar en un buen regalo...

-Por supuesto. – corroboró tía Petunia. – No todos los días se cumplen dieciséis años, ¿no?

Harry miraba a su familia con la boca entreabierta.

-Cierra la boca, primo, tienes una cara de bobo tremenda con ese gesto – se rió Dudley, pero aún así el tono era simpático, y no parecía con la intención de mofarse de Harry, sino de reírse con él. Éste, pensando en esto, se rió también.

-Debemos disculparnos, Harry. Nos hemos portado horriblemente contigo. – le dijo tío Vernon. – No negaremos que aún no aceptamos tu cualidad especial...Pero si podremos reconocer que estamos muy orgullosos de ti – le dijo. – Creemos que, después de todo, siempre te has comportado con nosotros de forma correcta. Nos has obedecido siempre y, salvo algunos inconvenientes menores...-Harry supo que se refería al episodio de tía Marge – has sido un gran sobrino. – le dijo.

Harry sonrió a las tres personas que estaban con él, y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó en los Dursley como su familia. Su única y feliz familia.


	7. Indeciso y Confundido

Capítulo 7. – Indeciso y Confundido

Así, las cosas transcurrieron en una paz y armonía totales. Los Dursley y Harry convivían como nunca antes, y se llevaban muy bien.

A las 12 del mediodía, tía Petunia sirvió un almuerzo compuesto por muchas cosas que le gustaban a Harry, y que jamás comía en Privet Drive. Como es de esperar en un caso como éste, Harry estaba radiante de felicidad. Comió su almuerzo charlando animadamente con su familia, sin prestar atención a las constantes miradas nerviosas de tía Petunia hacia el reloj de pared de la cocina. En cuatro horas llegarían Hermione y sus padres. Por un lado, quería que esto sucediera, pero por otro lado...Justo en ese momento en que Harry tenía un verdadero hogar con una verdadera familia donde parecían quererlo...Volver a irse le parecía algo muy triste. Ya tendría tiempo de ir a Hogwarts, todo un año...Y en cuanto a la Madriguera...

Y en ese momento se le ocurrió. Los Dursley lo querían, al parecer, tanto como a Dudley. ¿Era posible que no aceptaran la beca para ninguno de los dos? Tal vez las malas condiciones del internado hubieran sido lo correcto para Harry mientras lo odiaban, pero ahora...¿aceptarían enviar a Harry a un lugar donde no lo tratarían bien o no habría cuidados suficientes (según Hermione y sus padres dirían)? Eso no estaba tan mal...Después de todo, los Dursley podrían llevarlo a King's Cross el 1º de Septiembre y el podría quedarse en Little Whinging hasta esa fecha...Y entonces recapacitó, y entendió que no podía abandonar a sus amigos. Hermione se presentaría con sus padres para llevarlos a La Madriguera...Y Ron los esperaba a ambos...Y la señora Weasley pensaría que las cosas estaban mal...Entonces abandonó todo deseo de quedarse en Privet Drive, pensando que no sabía cuanto duraría la amabilidad de los Dursley, y decidido a disfrutarla el tiempo que le quedaba.

Así fue como Harry y los Dursley fueron por un helado, pasearon por el parque bromeando alegremente, vieron televisión en la sala todos juntos (Harry solía ser excluido en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos de esta actividad) y comieron una deliciosa tarta de melaza hecha por Petunia, que Harry siempre comía en Hogwarts, aunque no lo comentó. A las tres y media, la familia se encontraba en la sala conversando sobre un programa de televisión que acababan de ver. En ese momento, tía Petunia hizo una de sus miradas rápidas al reloj de la cocina, y al ver la hora, sobresaltada, dijo:

-¡Miren la hora! ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! – y acto seguido los tres Dursley se levantaron rápidamente (Dudley algo desanimado) y subieron la escalera. Como Harry ya se había cambiado por la mañana con su ropa especial, se quedó donde estaba.

-¡Te preparé unos bollos para que comas, Harry! – le exclamó tía Petunia a éste desde su habitación. – Hay una bandeja para ti y una para Dudley. Sé amable y no comas el pastel de crema y fresas que hay sobre la heladera, ya que es para el té que ofreceremos a nuestros visitantes...

Harry se levantó lentamente de su sitio, fue a la cocina, y tomó un bollo de una de las bandejas que había arriba de la mesa. Volvió a su sillón, y se quedó mirando televisión.

Diez minutos más tarde, los cuatro Dursley bajaron a la sala otra vez. Harry los observó, echándoles cumplidos a los tres por sus soberbias vestiduras . Tía Petunia llevaba un vestido color Lila muy claro, una especie de lavanda que le quedaba muy bien. Tío Vernon llevaba, al igual que Dudley, un esmoquin, aunque ninguno de los dos eran tan arreglados como los que habían usado para la cena con los Mason hacía cuatro veranos. Aún así, sus trajes eran muy elegantes y formales. Al parecer querían demostrar lo educados y correctos que eran.

Tía Petunia se fue a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar las cosas para el té. Dudley se paró junto a la puerta, dispuesto a pedir sus abrigos a los señores Granger (cuyo apellido en realidad no sabían los Dursley) y colgarlos en el perchero tras él. Tío Vernon acomodaba los sillones en torno a la pequeña mesa ratona, para que cuando los visitantes llegaran pudieran sentarse a conversar cómodamente bebiendo el té.

Harry, sentado en el mismo sillón todo el tiempo, pensaba. Haría lo que fuera para impedir que los Dursley dieran la beca a Dudley. Luego pensó que era lo que podría hacer, ya que era infinitamente mucho mas probable que los Dursley le permitieran la beca a su hijo antes que a Harry.

Eran las cuatro menos siete, y Harry se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución. « Faltan siete minutos y no sé que hacer » se decía a si mismo. Seis minutos :« ¿Qué puedo hacer, por dios? ». Cinco minutos: « Alguien ayúdeme, ¡por favor! ». Cuatro minutos...Tres...Dos: « ¡Hermione ayúdame por favor! » pensó desesperado. Y cuando faltaba un minuto, recordó que su amiga no le había fallado nunca, y sus planes tampoco lo habían hecho.

Cuatro en punto.

¡Todos listos! – exclamó tío Vernon. El sonido de un coche al estacionar frente a la casa, el de cuatro puertas que se abrían y luego se cerraban, y los pasos de tres personas por el jardín delantero, se oyeron en la sala de los Dursley con un silencio tenso y expectante.

Tocaron la puerta, y tío Vernon abrió.


	8. Los Señores Granger

Vuelvo después de lo que creo fue más de un año!  agrego un nuevo chapter y espero que les guste! dejen reviews 

Vikii

En el umbral se encontraban tres personas: Hermione, su padre y su madre. Harry jamás había visto a Hermione con la apariencia que llevaba aquel día. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un pulcro rodete (que no tenia nada que envidiar al de McGonnagall) sujeto por una redecilla color dorado. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía un uniforme muy prolijo: estaba compuesto por una camisa blanca, una corbata rayada negra y roja, una falda negra que le quedaba a aproximadamente ocho centímetros por encima de las rodillas (los cuales, considerando las piernas largas de Hermione, no eran demasiado pocos), unas medias de un color que Harry no distinguía entre rojo y bordó, y unos zapatos de este mismo color (se parecían mucho a los que ella solía usar en Hogwarts, y Harry supuso que debían ser los mismos). La señora Granger vestía un fino traje de satén negro, mientras que el señor Granger usaba un traje muy elegante, acompañado por una corbata gris muy seria, pero atractiva. Era muy bien parecido, y, al parecer, era el de quien Hermione había heredado sus incisivos. La señora Granger era muy atractiva, alta y de buen porte. Tenía el mismo cabello que su hija, algo enmarañado, y lo llevaba atado firmemente en una cola de caballo que no disimulaba del todo el poco control que podía ejercer sobre él. Miraron a los Dursley con expresiones severas pero amables en sí. Harry vio como sus tíos miraban con respeto a los Granger, mientras los hacían entrar en la sala de estar, y se presentaban.

- Buenas tardes, soy el señor Granger – se presentó el señor Granger, sentándose en un sillón de tres cuerpos junto con su señora y Hermione – ella es mi esposa, Jane, y ella es mi hija Hermione. Hemos venido aquí a fin de hablar con ustedes respecto de una beca en el Instituto de Edimburgo. Supongo que habrán recibido nuestra carta – comentó el señor, suponiendo por los atuendos, las caras de emoción, y la tensión en los rostros de los Dursley, que habían sido avisados de la visita. – Dursley, ¿verdad?

- Si, disculpe, no los presente. Yo soy Vernon Dursley, ella es mi esposa Petunia, y ellos son Dudley y Harry, mis hijos. – Harry no podía creerlo: tío Vernon lo había llamado HIJO. Lo había reconocido como pariente de su sangre. Hermione lo miró. – Por favor, si son tan amables, explíquennos un poco de esta beca...Realmente no sabemos de donde ha surgido.

- Verá usted, - comenzó el señor Granger, en un tono que anunciaba un largo discurso de los que el tío Vernon solía dar sobre Grunnings, la compañía para la que trabajaba. – nuestro instituto, con sede en Edimburgo, Escocia, es un internado de alta alcurnia que aloja alumnos de familias con clase. – a Harry le pareció que el señor Granger exageraba, pero al ver la expresión de su tío, se dio cuenta de que estaba dando en la tecla. – Este año se ha hecho un sorteo entre las mejores veinte familias de cada ciudad (participaron diez ciudades), y ustedes han ganado la beca de su ciudad. Por supuesto, estamos hablando del varón más grande de la familia... que cumpla con los requisitos establecidos.

Los Dursley habían puesto caras emocionadas, pero todo gesto u amago de sonrisa se borró al escuchar lo de los requisitos: por el contrario, sus rostros denotaban tristeza.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos requisitos? – preguntó cortésmente tía Petunia. Miraba a los Granger y a Dudley alternativamente, con una mirada insegura.

- Bueno, el alumno debe tener la educación primaria completa, debe ser mayor de dieciséis años, y debe pasar el examen de ingreso. En este caso, la oferta es que ambos niños – señaló a Harry y a Dudley – den el examen, y si cumplen también con los demás requisitos y la lista de reglamento, el que lo apruebe recibirá la beca. – Harry observó que el plan había cambiado. Era como si Hermione supiera...

- De acuerdo – concedieron los Dursley, sonriendo a Dudley y Harry por igual.

El señor Granger sacó del maletín que tenía en las manos dos papeles: los exámenes. Harry se alarmó: ¿qué clase de examen sería aquél?

- Éste es el test personal. Luego darán el de conocimientos, y analizaremos el reglamento – les dijo el señor Granger, entregándoles el papel.


End file.
